A weird dream
by EatenByFlowersAndStillLaughing
Summary: Rewrote the story because I didn't like it a lot. It's about a dream Lily has. Read it to find out more.


_Urgh, I was mad. Today must be the billionth time he asked me out. When would he understand that NO followed by a hex meant "I won't go out with you" I think even Peter would understand that,_ I thought while I put on my pajamas.

Annoyed by his persistence, I hopped into bed and hoped my headache would go away. I always got headaches when I thought of Potter.

When I'm angry, I have a very hard time falling asleep and thanks to a certain toerag, I would definitely lie awake, twisting and turning for a loooooooong time tonight. I'm going to start looking like an odd, pale, red haired vampire with big circles under its eyes.

************************************************************************

I did fall asleep eventually. But Potter can't even leave me alone in my bloody _dreams._ I hate my brain.

In my dream, I found myself in an empty space of nothingness. It was pleasantly warm and I felt quite safe there when suddenly, Remus appeared out of no where. By the way, he is the nicest of Potter's friends.

Anyway, he started talking to me, except that his mouth never opened but I heard the words he was saying.

He mentally said. "Lily, I have to talk to you about James,"

Oh my goodness, can I not once in my life do something that doesn't involve him? Honestly, I thought dreams were private.

Because I think like that I got kind of mad and shouted a lot of angry things about Potter. Remus didn't budge during my shout attack. When I was done (because I felt very tired and was out of things to say) Remus grabbed his chance and started mind talking again.

"Just listen this once. Why won't you go out with him Lily?"

"He has the feeling the whole school belongs to him, he's arrogant, and he's conceited, should I continue? And I bet he just asks me out to annoy me and because I'm the only girl who doesn't throw herself at him," I answered for I hope the last time.

"I think I should show you something about that last bit, Lily," he sighed "Let's start with how he asked you out today."

"Wait what are you doing in my dream?" I asked. It didn't occur to me until then, but it was honestly weird to dream about Remus, and also, my dreams are usually so weird, I don't dare tell aybody.

Remus didn't answer my question anyway. All of a sudden, the comfortable space started fading into another room…a familiar room…

The space turned into the boys dormitories. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were there. James was happily jabbering on about something while the rest didn't really pay attention. He looked cute when he was happy, I thought, accidentally of course.

"Look guys, I'm sure she'll go out with me if we do what I said." James said.

By the looks of their faces, it seemed they were humoring him by helping him.

"So first we blow up a hundred balloons, write "will you be my Valentine" on each one and then we levitate them into Lily's dormitory," James said, looking extremely pleased with this idea.

"Actually, that was a real cute way to ask some one out," I thought and was shocked to remember that he did that to ask _me_ out and I had said no.

Right after I thought that, the scene changed.

Now we were in an odd room full of cushions and tissue boxes. In a far corner James sat, his face between his knees, next to him Sirius and Remus sat clearly murmuring soothing words. We went closer until we heard them clearly.

"Why won't she go out with me? I mean I never mean to hurt her feelings," James sobbed.

With a stab of guilt I realized he was sobbing because _I_ had declined his offer of being his Valentine earlier.

I turned away, horrified at my behavior.

Remus put his hand on my shoulder and said sadly: "Every time he plans to ask you out, he's really excited and sure that _this _time you would finally agree. Then, you always say no and he comes here to let his feelings out. he just mopes around for days until he has another idea. It really breaks our heart to see him like this. Sure, he can be a jerk, arrogant conceited, and all of the other things you mentioned, but in his heart he is a very true and sincere person. I feel lucky to count myself as a friend to him."

God, I put him through this a billion times just because I said no? I felt terrible. Silent tears rolled down my cheek because I noticed that he didn't ask me out because of my previously mentioned reasons, but because he truly cared. I was amazed, that even though I refused every time, he stood up and tried again. You have to admire that boy's drive.

"It's not too late yet Lily," Remus whispered and vanished as mysteriously as he came.

I suddenly knew what I had to do.


End file.
